


Les gamins entre les Murs

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Self-Indulgent, extra sweetness, i needed something sweet, kuchel managed to leave the underground with levi, papa smith is alive, so here we go, someday i'll rework on the two first chapters, this fic is back
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le père d'Erwin est encore en vie et Kuchel a réussi à quitter les Bas-Fonds avec Levi pour venir vivre à la surface. Un jour, les deux enfants se rencontrent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus !  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French ! 
> 
> *  
> ok j'avais besoin de quelque chose de très léger et je rêve qu'Erwin et Levi aient pu se rencontrer tout petits donc voilà (aussi une bonne occasion d'écrire du point de vue d'un enfant pour changer)

Tchac ! Tchac ! 

La bêche de Papa coupe des tranches épaisses dans la terre, comme des parts moelleuses de gâteau au chocolat. 

Penché en avant avec ses mains sur les genoux, Erwin observe d'un oeil attentif le processus de plantation du pied de cerisier dans le jardin derrière la maison. C'est bientôt le début de l'automne mais il fait chaud, alors il peut encore être en chemise et bermudas et surtout, rester avec Papa. Il voudrait bien participer mais à bientôt dix ans, il est encore un peu jeune pour manipuler la bêche. Alors il observe de près pour que plus tard, il puisse se rappeler comment on fait. 

Les vers de terre grouillent dans le sol marron. Erwin fronce les sourcils et se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler une vie sous la terre. Lui, il ne pourrait pas ne pas voir le ciel. Bien sûr il est enfermé entre les Murs, mais c'est assez grand et son père lui apprend tellement de choses qu'il doute de s'ennuyer un jour avec lui. 

"Erwin s'il te plaît, va remplir le seau dans la réserve d'eau de pluie. Fais attention d'en renverser sur tes vêtements, ne le remplis pas en entier."

"Oui Papa !" répond-il avec enthousiasme, trottinant déjà pour aller remplir le seau en bois qui flotte dans la réserve d'eau. 

Il s'amuse un instant à faire des mouvements dans l'eau avec sa main et regarde son reflet se déformer, rapprocher ses yeux et étirer sa bouche. Puis, se rappelant que Papa l'attend, il retrousse ses manches et les coince au dessous de ses épaules pour qu'elles ne retombent pas. Il plonge le seau dans l'eau glacée et le soulève prudemment au-dessus du bac, reculant de quelques pas sous le poids. 

 

Soudain, il entend des cris et les bruits de quelqu'un qui court. "Laissez-moi !!" fait une voix. Erwin se retourne et un petit garçon passe en courant devant la barrière du jardin, poursuivi par un groupe de cinq autres enfants. Curieux, Erwin pose le seau par terre et court jusqu'à la barrière, posant ses deux mains dessus pour se hisser sur les talons et voir ce que font les enfants. Contre un mur à quelques mètres de là, le petit garçon s'est arrêté et fait face au groupe qui l'entoure. Un garçon et une fille s'approchent de lui et la fille lui donne une claque qui rétentit jusqu'aux oreilles d'Erwin. 

Il ouvre de grands yeux, choqué de voir le petit garçon être frappé. Le bruit de la claque résonne dans sa tête. Ça a dû être douloureux mais pourtant le garçon ne pleure pas. Au contraire, il affiche une mine sombre et montre ses dents comme un chien.

« Espèce de sale... »

Il est aussitôt arrêté par une nouvelle gifle, donnée par l'autre garçon plus grand que lui cette fois. Le coup lui tourne la tête sur le côté et il tombe sur les fesses. Erwin a peur qu'il n'ait vraiment eu très mal, alors il décide d'agir. 

Il enfourche la barrière et court vers le groupe d'enfants, décidé à défendre le garçon. 

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille ! » dit-il en courant vers eux. 

Le groupe se retourne vers lui, tous les enfants en même temps. Certains le dévisagent, d'autres n'ont pas l'air sympathiques du tout, en particulier le garçon et la fille qui ont frappé le petit garçon. 

Erwin respire à fond, comme Papa le lui a appris quand on a peur et qu'on veut rester calme, et il dit :

« Arrêtez de le frapper ! C'est mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Deux garçons, les plus jeunes du groupe apparemment, baissent les yeux comme s'ils savaient. D'autres ricanent en entendant Erwin et il se sent vexé qu'on se moque de lui alors qu'il essaye de faire ce qui est bien.

« Qui t'es toi? Ca te regarde pas. On le frappe parce que c'est un sale petit rat et que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Joins-toi à nous si tu veux, celui-là on peut le frapper longtemps avant qu'il soit plus bon à rien. »

Erwin les dévisage, choqué. Ils le frappent donc sans raison ? Le garçon n'a rien fait de mal, rien volé qui leur appartenait ? Il ne comprend pas.

« Laissez-le », répète-t-il. «C'est mal de s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans défense. »

Le petit garçon émet un bruit qui ressemble à de l'agacement, la tête toujours baissée. Erwin lui jette un coup d'oeil, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bruit de douleur. 

« Ecoute gamin », dit la grande fille alors même qu'elle ne doit avoir qu'un ans ou deux de plus qu'Erwin, « si tu nous laisse pas tranquille on va s'occuper de toi et tu vas rejoindre ton copain contre le mur. »

« Vous ne me faites pas peur », dit Erwin en prenant un air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La voix de Papa résonne depuis la maison. Les enfants se retournent et le voient derrière la barrière qui regarde dans leur direction. 

« Merde ! C'est le prof ! Barrons-nous » dit le grand garçon. Et les enfants s'enfuient comme une nuée d'oiseaux, laissant seuls Erwin et le petit garçon. 

Ce dernier relève enfin la tête et il ouvre de grands yeux, effrayé. Doucement, comme il fait avec les chats du quartier qui sont un peu sauvages, Erwin s'approche et lui tend la main.

« Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est mon père. Tu as mal ? »

Le garçon ne répond pas et ne prend pas la main d'Erwin pour se relever. 

« Ces petits _salauds_ vont me le payer ! » crache-t-il. 

Erwin fronce les sourcils. Il a prononcé le gros mot plus fort, en le faisant siffler comme un serpent. Erwin se dit qu'avec son air boudeur et un peu grossier il ressemble au vieux chat du voisin. Il voudrait dire à l'enfant qu'il ne devrait pas dire de gros mots, mais il sait faire preuve de tact et ne dit rien.

« Je m'appelle Erwin, et toi ? »

Le garçon fait la moue et regarde Erwin pour la première fois. Sa lèvre saigne et Erwin est pris d'un haut le cœur. 

« Levi... » dit-il en rougissant. 

« Erwin, les enfants ont frappé ce garçon ? »

Papa est arrivé derrière eux et il pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils, regardant Levi d'un œil inquiet.

« Oui Papa, ils ont frappé Levi deux fois sans raison alors j'ai voulu l'aider ! »

Papa ne dit rien et hoche la tête avant de s'agenouiller devant Levi pour être à sa hauteur. 

«Bonjour Levi, je suis M. Smith. Tu permets que je regarde ta blessure ? » demande-t-il doucement. 

Les joues du petit garçon s'assombrissent encore un peu.

« D'accord... »marmonne-t-il. 

Gentiment, Papa écarte les mèches de cheveux noirs, comme il fait quand Erwin se sent mal et qu'il veut prendre sa température, et il dévoile une grosse tâche rouge qui vire au violet comme des mûres écrabouillées. Levi a déjà des paupières épaisses mais la blessure diminue encore la taille de son œil gauche et lui donne un air bizarre. 

« Il faut désinfecter ta coupure et mettre de la glace sur cet hématome. Veux-tu venir à la maison avec Erwin pour te soigner ? » demande Papa.

Levi a l'air d'hésiter beaucoup. Il fixe Papa comme fait le vieux chat du voisin quand Erwin l'appelle pour venir jouer. Alors Erwin a une idée.

« On a du sirop de menthe très sucré ! »

L'oeil gris de Levi se tourne vers lui et brille un peu.

« D'accord... » 

Ils regagnent la maison tous les trois. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Papa leur dit d'attendre là et demande à Erwin de servir le sirop. Levi s'est hissé sur un tabouret et il est tellement petit qu'on dirait une poupée avec ses petites jambes qui pendent dans le vide. Sentant le regard du garçon sur lui, Erwin fait très attention lorsqu'il prend la grande carafe et verse le sirop dans les verres. 

Erwin boit silencieusement mais Levi fait des bruits en avalant tellement il semble avoir soif. Erwin le dévisage et le garçon rougit (il rougit tout le temps, remarque Erwin).

« Quoi ? » demande Levi d'un ton abrupt. « J'ai couru... »

Erwin lui montre la carafe. « Tu en veux d'autre ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

Levi mord le côté de sa lèvre inférieure qui n'est pas blessé, puis hoche vigoureusement la tête. Erwin saute de son tabouret avec un grand sourire, prend le verre de Levi et retourne à la table pour le remplir à nouveau. Au même moment, Papa arrive avec la boîte de secours et un grand tissu, les pose sur la table et se met à genoux devant Levi. 

« Je vais appliquer un peu de glace sur ta paupière pour qu'elle ne grossisse pas plus. Ca va être un peu froid mais ça guérira plus vite. »

Levi hoche la tête, sa toute petite bouche serrée. Erwin tire son tabouret pour se mettre devant Papa et lui et suivre les opérations. Lorsque le tissu plein de glace touche le visage de Levi, il ne bronche pas et se contente de serrer ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Papa garde le paquet de glace pendant un instant tandis qu'il essuie le sang qui a recommencé à couler sur le bord de la bouche de Levi. 

« Peux-tu garder la glace contre ton arcade encore un petit instant pendant que je désinfecte ta coupure ? »

« Oui. Monsieur », ajoute Levi au dernier moment. On dirait qu'il comprend que Papa et Erwin ne lui veulent pas de mal et qu'il se détend un peu. Les chats font souvent ça aussi, une fois qu'Erwin les a caressé un peu et qu'il a partagé son goûter avec eux. 

Papa ouvre la boîte de secours et en sort une petite bouteille au liquide ambré. Erwin grimace car il se souvient que l'alcool brûle quand on le met sur les blessures. 

« Ca va piquer », prévient Papa. 

Levi ne bouge pas d'un cheveux quand le tissu éponge sa coupure et Erwin est impressionné par le petit garçon. 

«  Tu es courageux ! » s'exclame-t-il. 

Levi déplace le tissu plein de glace pour cacher sa gêne devant le compliment d'Erwin et Papa sourit. 

« C'est vrai, Erwin a raison. Je vais mettre un pansement sur ta coupure et ça sera terminé. »

Erwin le regarde mettre une minuscule bande blanche sur le coin de la bouche de Levi, à l'endroit où le sang a cessé de couler. Le petit garçon suit de son œil la grande main de Papa, comme s'il tenait à la surveiller, puis ses épaules retombent et il semble aller mieux. 

« Tu peux enlever la glace maintenant. Tu pourras en remettre plus tard chez toi si tu en as. Un adulte pourra t'aider ? » demande Papa.

Levi le regarde, ses jambes ont recommencé à dodeliner et il fait bouger sa bouche pour tester la pansement. 

«Oui. Maman ne va pas être contente que je me sois battu » dit-il. 

« Tu as cherché la bagarre avec ces garçons ? » demande Papa.

« Non ! » s'exclame Levi. « C'est eux ! Ils ont dit que... » Il s'interrompt et ses joues s'assombrissent (Erwin se dit qu'il a peut-être une maladie, à rougir tout le temps comme ça). « C'est pas moi je jure. »

« Je te crois Levi. Je suis sûr que si tu expliques tout à ta maman elle comprendra que tu n'y étais pour rien. » 

Papa pose gentiment sa main sur la tête de Levi pour le rassurer, puis il se relève et met de côté les affaires de soin. 

« Erwin et moi allons manger un peu de tarte au pomme. En veux-tu aussi ? »

« Ouais !! » s'exclame Erwin en sautillant jusqu'au placard pour sortir les assiettes.

Levi a l'air désarçonné par l'enthousiasme du petit garçon blond mais il hoche la tête en voyant Papa lui sourire gentiment. 

Ils se mettent tous les trois à table et Levi semble fasciné par la vaisselle de porcelaine avec des paysages peints dessus. Erwin gigote plus que d'habitude, heureux d'avoir pour une fois un autre enfant à la maison. Il aime être avec Papa, mais parfois il voudrait avoir quelqu'un de petit comme lui pour s'amuser, et les autres enfants le trouvent _bizarre_.  
Lorsqu'ils ont fini de manger, Levi aide Papa à débarrasser la table et Erwin s'étonne de le voir aussi concentré quand il s'agit de manipuler la vaisselle. Il lui avait semblé que le garçon était plutôt brusque.

Erwin propose à Levi de rester jouer, mais Papa dit non. Il veut raccompagner Levi chez lui parce que, dit-il, sa maman doit s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est une raison suffisante pour Erwin, mais pas question de rester ici. Il demande à venir avec Papa et Levi, mais ce dernier semble gêné, presque apeuré à cette idée. Erwin ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais après un regard pensif sur Levi, Papa lui dit de rester à la maison et qu'il va raccompagner Levi tout seul. Erwin ne comprend pas bien pourquoi on ne le laisse pas venir, mais il écoute Papa et remonte dans sa chambre pour regarder Levi partir depuis sa fenêtre. 

 

Le soir, lorsqu'Erwin s'est glissé entre ses couvertures et que Papa vient déposer un baiser sur sa joue et lui dire bonne nuit, il est toujours perturbé. 

« Papa, » demande-t-il, « pourquoi ces enfants ont attaqué Levi s'il n'avait rien fait ? Et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le raccompagner chez lui avec toi ?»

Papa s'assied près d'Erwin sur le bord du lit et le regarde tendrement en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

« Certaines personnes sont comme ça, Erwin. Elles n'ont pas besoin de raison pour maltraiter les gens qu'elles pensent différents d'eux. »

« Levi est différent parce qu'il est minuscule ? » demande Erwin.

Papa sourit.

« Il n'y a aucun mal à être petit. Mais pour ces enfants, c'était un signe qu'ils pouvaient maltraiter Levi. Ils pensent qu'il a moins de valeur qu'eux. »

Les grands yeux bleus s'ouvrent comme des disques.

« Mais pourquoi ? Levi est plus courageux qu'eux ! » s'exclame-t-il, révolté. 

« C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'ils sont jaloux de lui parce qu'il est plus courageux qu'eux » dit Papa. 

« Ils sont stupides. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir, dis ? »

Papa le regarde un instant, l'air pensif, comme lorsqu'il travaille à son bureau pour corriger des exercices.

« Erwin. Tous les enfants n'ont pas les mêmes chances, tu le sais ? » Erwin hoche la tête. « La maman de Levi ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent, et sa maison n'est pas aussi belle que la nôtre. Je crois qu'il avait honte que tu vois l'endroit où il vit. »

Papa a un air triste et sa main revient caresser les cheveux d'Erwin. 

« Mais il peut manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Papa s'affaisse encore un peu.

« Oui, je suis sûr que sa maman fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que Levi et elle mangent bien. Erwin, si un jour tu revois Levi, il ne faut pas lui parler de cela, tu comprends ? Ca ne lui plairait pas que tu saches. Il t'en parlera peut-être lui-même. C'est d'accord ? »

« Promis Papa, je ne lui dirai rien. »

Papa sourit et dépose un baiser sur le front d'Erwin. 

« Bonne nuit, Win. »

Et il souffle la bougie. 

Dans l'obscurité, Erwin s'endort en pensant au petit garçon et à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble s'il parvenait à le revoir.


	2. Invitation

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil viennent caresser ses joues rosies par le sommeil et il frotte ses yeux en baillant. Erwin saute de son lit, tout enthousiaste à l'idée de cette nouvelle journée qui commence.

Pourtant, tout est très long ce jour-là. Le thé du matin et les petits pains chauds que Papa a acheté à la boulangerie sont aussi bons que d'habitude, mais Erwin regarde le tabouret vide sur lequel était assis Levi tandis qu'il mâchonne son pain à la confiture de mûres. C'est dommage que le petit garçon ne soit plus là pour manger avec eux.

Il a du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. D'habitude, il est l'élève le plus sérieux de tous, mais maintenant il n'arrête pas de tourner ses grands yeux bleus vers la fenêtre. Il sent que Papa le regarde alors il essaye de se concentrer, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Et c'est encore pire l'après-midi. Il essaye de jouer avec le chat du voisin, mais le petit animal poilu ne parle pas, et Erwin finit par le laisser se dorer au soleil sur le banc derrière la maison. 

Papa est dans son bureau à faire des papiers, et Erwin se faufile discrètement avec ses livres sous le bras. Il se met dans le fauteuil au milieu des coussins et tourne les pages de son livre d'Histoire, mais même ça, c'est ennuyeux. Il referme le livre et soupire, une petite moue sur la bouche. Papa voit bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette depuis que Levi est parti, alors il donne à Erwin un des nouveaux livres qu'il a acheté pour sa classe. Le livre parle des animaux et des plantes qu'on peut trouver entre les Murs. Une demie heure après, Erwin repose le livre sur le bureau de Papa et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour le regarder former de belles lettres avec sa plume. Il voudrait écrire bien comme ça, quand il sera grand. Il arrive à lire la plupart des mots que Papa écrit, mais il y en a beaucoup trop qu'il ne comprend pas. 

Le soir, il retourne près de la barrière, mais Levi ne revient pas. 

Et le lendemain, c'est pareil. Erwin se dit qu'il ne reverra jamais plus Levi, et il se sent affreusement triste. 

Assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il a son livre de géographie ouvert contre ses genoux, mais il tourne les pages sans vraiment lire ou regarder les images. La fenêtre donne sur le jardin derrière la maison, et de temps en temps, il jette un coup d’œil dehors. Mais il n'y a que des oiseaux, des adultes et des vieilles personnes qui passent dans la rue.

Soudain, il voit qu'une petite forme s'est arrêtée devant la barrière. Erwin referme son livre, le jette par terre (il n'aurait jamais fait ça, avant) et il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, criant partout « Papa, Papa ! Levi est revenu ! » Papa est occupé ou bien Erwin ne l'entend pas répondre, mais il est trop pressé et sort de la maison pour courir très vite derrière la maison avant que Levi ne s'en aille. 

Il arrive tout essoufflé devant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait oublié à quel point Levi est tout petit, mais ça ne fait rien. Il est encore tout rouge, sa bouche est serrée comme celle d'un poisson, et ses mains sont cachées derrière son dos. Le petit pansement au coin de sa bouche n'est plus là, sa lèvre ne saigne plus, et la grosse tâche violette sur son visage a commencé à disparaître.

« Levi, tu es revenu ! » s'exclame Erwin, tout heureux.

Levi détourne la tête et ne dit rien.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demande le garçon blond.

« Oui... »répond timidement Levi. 

Il est toujours rouge et Erwin ne sait plus quoi dire. Et puis, Levi parle.

« Maman a dit que j'aurais dû vous dire merci et je l'ai pas fait. »

Il baisse la tête et écarte des petits cailloux avec son pied. 

« Oh... »

Erwin est un peu déçu. Il pensait que Levi était revenu pour _jouer_ avec _lui_.

« Alors Maman et moi on a fait des gâteaux et elle a dit que je devrais en apporter pour dire merci. Voilà » dit-il en faisant apparaître une boîte carrée en métal vert de derrière son dos.

Erwin prend la boîte, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Il ne fallait pas, voyons ! »

Levi relève la tête et le regarde furieusement.

« Mais si il fallait ! Sinon c'est malpoli. »

Ils restent là l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire, et Erwin commence à se demander si finalement Levi ferait vraiment un bon compagnon de jeux. 

Heureusement, Papa arrive à la rescousse. 

« Levi, je suis content de te revoir ! Comment vont tes blessures ? » demande-t-il en se mettant au côté d'Erwin.

« Ça va. Monsieur » répond-il en haussant les épaules, une petite moue au coin de la bouche.

«Tant mieux. Erwin, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Papa en voyant la boîte de métal.

« C'est Levi et sa maman qui ont fait des gâteaux pour nous remercier » dit-il en regardant Papa, attendant de voir ce qu'il va dire. 

Papa fronce un peu les sourcils puis regarde Levi et sourit.

« C'est très gentil à toi et à ta maman, Levi. J'espère qu'elle va bien ? » Levi hoche la tête sans regarder Papa.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à l'intérieur où nous pourrions tous goûter ces gâteaux ? » demande Papa. 

Erwin sent la bonne humeur revenir en lui et il essaye très fort de ne pas hocher vigoureusement la tête. 

« Mais Maman a dit que c'était pour vous » dit Levi en regardant Papa comme s'il était aussi bête qu'une vache. 

« Oui, mais Erwin et moi voulons partager avec toi, même si les gâteaux sont à nous puisque tu nous les a donnés. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Levi semble réfléchir fort puis il hausse encore les épaules.

« D'accord, alors. »

En rentrant à la maison, Erwin reste tout près de Levi pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas disparaître tout à coup. 

Papa ouvre la boîte et Erwin trépigne d'impatience en voyant les petits muffins tout dorés. Papa en met un dans chaque assiette et sert un grand verre de lait aux deux enfants.

« Papa, c'est à quoi ? » demande Erwin une fois qu'il a avalé sa première bouchée. 

« Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Levi ? » dit Papa en buvant son thé. 

Levi ouvre de grands yeux puis jette un regard de côté à Erwin.

« C'est des cassis... » 

« C'est bon ! » dit Erwin en recommençant à manger. 

Ils en mangent encore deux chacun. Erwin voudrait bien manger tout maintenant, mais il se souvient que Papa lui a dit qu'il fallait mieux faire durer les bonnes choses. Pendant que Papa range, Levi finit son verre de lait (il a des moustaches blanches mais Erwin ne lui dit pas car il ferait encore la tête) en jetant des coups d’œil à la petite pile de livres à l'autre bout de la table. 

« Tu peux les regarder, si tu veux » propose Erwin. 

Il voulait être gentil mais Levi baisse la tête. 

« Non ? » demande Erwin, l'air triste. Levi est vraiment compliqué.

« Sais pas lire... » marmonne le petit garçon. 

« Ce n'est pas grave, Levi » dit Papa en tapotant sa tête. « Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu apprendras, mais pour l'instant tu peux regarder les images ou demander à Erwin de t'expliquer. »

« Tu sais lire ? » demande Levi en regardant Erwin avec des grands yeux.

« Oui ! » répond-il, tout excité de voir que Levi fait enfin attention à lui. « Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux ! » 

La bouche de Levi fait encore la moue.

« Ce serait une bonne idée » dit Papa. « Levi ? »

Le petit garçon gigote ses jambes nerveusement.

« Oui peut-être. »

Erwin se lève et prend le livre sur les animaux que Papa lui a donné, et timidement il s'installe près de Levi. Pendant une heure, les deux garçons tournent les pages du livre. Au début, Levi se contente de regarder et d'écouter quand Erwin lui lit des passages, puis la curiosité l'emporte et il parle plus, s'exclame même en voyant des animaux bizarres et pose des questions. 

A la fin, Papa dit qu'il est temps que Levi rentre à la maison, et le petit garçon redevient silencieux, même s'il boude un peu moins qu'en arrivant. 

« Tu es d'accord pour que je te raccompagne, Levi ? Je voudrais remercier ta maman. Crois-tu qu'elle serait d'accord pour que tous les deux vous veniez dîner à la maison avec Erwin et moi ? » demande Papa. 

Le cœur d'Erwin s'envole d'enthousiasme.

Levi regarde Papa d'un œil suspicieux qu'Erwin trouve assez malpoli.

« Sais pas », dit Levi. « Faudra que vous lui demandiez, Monsieur. Elle aime pas trop les étrangers. »

« Je comprends. Je vais lui demander, et si elle dit non je n'insisterai pas, cela te convient ? » demande Papa d'une voix douce mais sérieuse.

« Ok. »

En partant, Levi jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Erwin et murmure un petit « aurevoir » qui fait sourire Erwin jusqu'aux oreilles. 

 

**

Levi trottine aux côtés de Monsieur Smith. Il est moins grand et marche moins vite que Kenny, alors Levi arrive à le suivre. Pour une fois dans la rue, les autres gamins ne lui lancent pas des insultes quand il passe devant eux. Ils ont même l'air impressionné que Levi soit avec Monsieur Smith, et Levi en est très content. 

Ils arrivent dans les quartiers plus pauvres de la ville. Les trottoirs sont un peu moins propres, il n'y a pas d'arbres ni de petites boutiques avec des jolies devantures pleines de couleurs, et on respire un peu moins bien. Pourtant au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel est aussi grand que lorsqu'il était devant chez Monsieur Smith. 

Levi le conduit jusque devant une maison accolée aux autres. Sa maison et celle de Maman. Il hésite et se dit que peut-être, elle ne sera pas contente que Levi ait laissé le monsieur venir, mais il semble gentil. Il frappe à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, Maman leur ouvre. 

« Levi ? » 

« Maman ! », et il lui saute dans les bras. Elle le serre fort contre lui, l'enveloppant de son odeur rassurante. Bien sûr ils n'ont été séparés que quelques heures, mais Levi n'aime pas s'éloigner d'elle. 

« Oh, bonjour » dit-elle en voyant Monsieur Smith.

« Maman, ils ont aimé les gâteaux mais Monsieur Smith a dit qu'il voulait te demander un truc » dit Levi très vite pour savoir s'il a fait une bêtise. 

« Vraiment ? » demande Maman avec un petit sourire. Mais sa voix semble un peu inquiète et Levi se sent mal d'avoir amené l'homme ici. 

« Bonjour Madame Ackerman. Je tenais à vous remercier pour les gâteaux, mon fils Erwin et moi-même les avons adoré », dit Monsieur Smith.

C'est bizarre, parce que d'habitude quand les messieurs s'adressent à Maman, ils sourient toujours beaucoup et la regardent toujours droit dans les yeux, et leurs yeux brillent parfois. Mais Monsieur Smith ne lui sourit qu'un tout petit peu derrière sa barbe, et sa voix est gentille. Levi préfère ça, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. 

« Oh, ce n'est rien vraiment. Vous avez été très aimable d'aider mon fils, c'était la moindre des choses... » dit Maman en se détendant un peu. 

« Je crois que mon fils Erwin s'est pris d'amitié pour Levi, et c'est tellement rare pour lui que je me demandais si tous les deux vous seriez d'accord pour venir dîner chez nous » dit Monsieur Smith avec la même voix gentille mais sérieuse que lorsqu'il a parlé à Levi. 

Le petit garçon tourne la tête pour voir la réaction de Maman. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et semble à nouveau inquiète. Levi n'aime pas trop ça. 

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien...Levi, cela te plairaît-il ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Levi renifle et resserre ses bras autour de son cou.

« J'sais pas. J'veux bien, ils sont gentils je crois Maman. Erwin a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à lire » lui dit-il. 

Son visage s'illumine et elle lui sourit.

« C'est fabuleux, mon trésor ! », et elle embrasse sa petite joue chaude. « C'est d'accord, Monsieur Smith. »

Le monsieur sourit un peu plus. « Erwin sera ravi. Dans deux jours, à dix-neuf heures ? »

« Nous y serons, merci encore Monsieur Smith », dit Maman.

« Au revoir Levi, au revoir Madame Ackerman» dit Monsieur Smith avant de quitter le palier de la maison. Maman referme la porte derrière lui.

 

Le soir, Levi lui demande s'il peut brosser ses cheveux. Il adore faire ça. Les cheveux de Maman sont très noirs comme les siens, mais plus longs, et ils brillent et sont toujours très doux. 

Maman s'assied sur une chaise et Levi monte sur son tabouret pour atteindre sa tête. Très doucement, il passe le peigne dans les cheveux noirs pour les démêler et caresse les mèches avec sa main. 

« Ca fait mal, Maman ? »

« Pas du tout, mon bébé. C'est très agréable » répond-elle, et Levi peut dire qu'elle sourit, alors il continue. 

« Est-ce que quand je serais grand je pourrais avoir des longs cheveux comme toi ? » demande-t-il encore.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Maman. « Mais les cheveux longs ne sont pas toujours pratiques, parfois c'est mieux de les avoir courts. »

« Oui mais c'est moins beau » dit Levi, très sérieusement. « Fini ! »

« Merci mon trésor » dit Maman en le remerciant d'un baiser sur le front. 

Il descend de son tabouret pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Il dort dans la chambre de Maman. Dans leur nouvelle maison, il a sa chambre à lui, mais depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a toujours dormi avec elle. Il a essayé une fois de dormir dans son lit mais il a eu peur et s'est glissé jusqu'à la chambre de Maman. 

Il escalade le grand lit, se glisse sous les draps et quelques minutes plus tard, Maman le rejoint et le serre contre elle. Il prend dans sa petite main le haut de sa chemise pour se rassurer. 

« Il est bizarre, Erwin » dit-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demande Maman. 

« Sais pas. Il essaye pas de me taper et il est pas sale comme les autres gosses. Il est toujours tout propre. »

Maman sourit tristement et caresse ses cheveux.

« Son papa a sans doute fait plus attention à son éducation que les autres parents. Il ne veut pas que son fils soit méchant » dit Maman. 

« Oui mais il est _bizarre_  ! » répète Levi en fronçant les sourcils comme si Maman ne comprenait pas. 

« Levi, il ne faut pas lui dire cela, ça pourrait le rendre triste. Son papa a dit qu'il t'aimait bien, tu ne voudrais pas être son ami ? » demande Maman en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être. S'il met pas ses doigts dans son nez, alors d'accord. »

Maman rit et l'embrasse encore.

« Essaye d'être gentil avec lui comme il l'a été avec toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui » dit-il en baîllant.

« Dors bien, mon bébé » dit Maman, et il ferme doucement les yeux, entouré par la chaleur de Maman et des couvertures.


	3. Chez les Smiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre précédent: Levi revient à la maison d'Erwin et de Papa Smith pour les remercier de leur aide. En le ramenant chez lui, Papa Smith l'invite à dîner avec Kuchel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fanfic est de retour ! Il n'y aura pas vraiment de rythme de parution (les deadlines ont tendance à me bloquer ⌣̯̀⌣́)... 
> 
> Merci à [myshittywriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myshittywriting) pour ses encouragements ! :)
> 
> (mon [tumblr](http://birthoferuri.tumblr.com/))

Deux jours plus tard, Levi sautille dans la rue à côté de Maman. Elle a mis la robe bleue et le manteau beige que Kenny lui a acheté, et Levi a son nouveau manteau vert. Il fait très attention de ne pas trop s'approcher des bouches d’égouts, au cas où les vieilles dames toutes maigres d'En-Bas ou les méchants hommes avec leurs yeux creux ne passent leurs bras et essayent de l'attraper avec leurs longues griffes pour le ramener.

Lorsque Maman frappe à la porte des Smiths, Levi regarde autour de lui et s'émerveille devant toutes les fleurs qui bordent la maison, bien rangées dans des parterres le long de la petite allée ou au chaud dans des pots. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu autant de fleurs d'autant de couleurs et de tailles différentes : des roses, des rouges, des bleus, des mauves...Des bourdons vont d'une fleur à l'autre, soulevant derrière eux des petits nuages jaunes qui s'estompent dans l'air comme de la poussière. Il y a même de très grandes fleurs jaunes qui ont toutes le nez tourné dans la même direction, vers le soleil, comme lorsque les gens écoutaient attentivement Kenny parler lorsqu'ils étaient encore En-Bas.

Levi tire doucement le bas de la robe de Maman.

« Ma, c'est quoi ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvre tout à coup et Erwin apparaît, souriant, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Madame Ackerman, Levi ! Entrez ! Je suis désolé, Papa est en train de mettre la quiche à cuire, il ne va pas tarder ! »

Levi fronce les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'est une quiche, et puis il examine Erwin. Il porte un veston bleu par-dessus sa chemise blanche, ce qui fait ressortir ses grands yeux couleur du ciel, et il a un ruban noir noué autour du col. Levi jette un coup d’œil à ses propres genoux et à ses manches de chemise pour vérifier qu'ils sont propres, essuyant du revers de la main une petite tâche de poussière qui s'est nichée sur son poignet gauche.

« Merci, Erwin. J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas trop tôt ? » demande Maman.

« Non, non ! » s'exclame Erwin en s'écartant de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Au moment où Levi passe devant lui, il sourit et lui adresse un « bonjour » encourageant. Levi se souvient de la promesse qu'il a faite à Maman.

« Bonjour. J'aime bien ta veste » parvient-il à articuler timidement avant de se précipiter auprès de Maman.

Monsieur Smith les accueille avec son sourire bienveillant entouré de sa barbe grisonnante, ses yeux bleus plissés de rides derrière les petites lunettes rondes qui reposent sur son grand nez et lui donnent un air de taupe. Il invite Levi et Maman à prendre le thé, et Levi s'installe dans le grand canapé vert sombre qui trône au milieu du petit salon, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres tellement il est moelleux. Il observe Maman prendre délicatement la tasse de thé en porcelaine entre ses doigts fins et la porter doucement à ses lèvres, et il essaye d'imiter ses gestes. La tasse à moitié remplie est lourde dans sa main, mais avec un peu d'attention il parvient à goûter le liquide orangé et sucré et à reposer délicatement la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Le thé est chaud dans sa gorge et bien meilleur que la _pisse de chien_ qu'ils avaient En-Bas, et c'est comme s'il mangeait tout un tas de gâteaux différents à la fois.

Monsieur Smith et Maman parlent de choses et d'autres, de la pluie et du beau temps, du froid qui est tombé il y a deux semaines et qui a donné un rhume à Levi, de la classe de Monsieur Smith et des enfants qui sont généralement attentifs. Erwin est assis sur les genoux de son père dans un grand fauteuil, et il jette des coups d’œil à Levi par-dessus sa tasse en lui adressant des petits sourires hésitants.

Et puis Monsieur Smith les invite à passer à table. Levi se vexe un peu, car le coussin que Monsieur Smith avait prévu pour lui sur sa chaise ne suffit pas à le mettre au bon niveau, et il doit en rajouter un deuxième, ce qui oblige Maman à hisser Levi sur la chaise lorsqu'elle le voit avoir du mal à grimper. Levi évite de regarder Erwin, un peu honteux, les joues en feu et la bouche serrée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si petit ?

Il est assis à côté de Maman et en face d'Erwin. Il s'émerveille encore devant la vaisselle peinte en bleu, la même que la dernière fois, mais une odeur forte entre dans son nez, une odeur de nourriture qui lui met l'eau à la bouche. Il a toujours très faim ces jours-ci, et parfois Maman ne peut pas rapporter grand chose, même si c'est toujours mieux qu'avant. Monsieur Smith met un grand plat sur la table, et Levi salive en voyant un énorme gâteau tout fumant trôner dessus, sûrement la quiche dont parlait Erwin. Il a droit à une part aussi grosse qu'Erwin, remarque-t-il, et il a tellement hâte d'y goûter qu'il doit se contrôler pour ne pas sauter dessus, comme Maman lui a appris.

« C'est délicieux, Monsieur Smith », dit Maman en souriant après avoir pris une première bouchée, et s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à mâcher, Levi oserait peut-être approuver.

« Je suis content que vous aimiez, » dit Monsieur Smith. « C'est une recette de mon vieux père mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi doué que lui en cuisine. »

Maman sourit poliment et lui dit encore que c'est très bon, et Levi est rassuré de voir qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal comme c'est souvent le cas quand il y a des étrangers. Il observe Monsieur Smith tandis qu'il mange, et il essaye de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté quand parfois, un petit bout de quiche reste coincé dans sa barbe. Soudain, il constate qu'Erwin l'observe comme il observe Monsieur Smith et il fronce les sourcils ce qui fait rougir Erwin.

« Madame Ackerman, » dit-il pour éviter le regard féroce de Levi, « pensez-vous que Levi pourrait venir ici quelques fois ? J'aimerais lui montrer comment lire, s'il veut toujours... » rajoute-t-il très vite en baissant les yeux.

« Oh... » dit Maman.

Elle semble gênée et repose ses couverts, et Levi arrête de manger en la regardant d'un œil inquiet. Elle semble triste, tout à coup, et Levi en veut à Erwin de lui avoir parlé.

« Les enfants pourraient passer du temps ensemble, et ça pourrait être un bon moyen de commencer à apprendre pour Levi » dit Monsieur Smith en souriant gentiment.

« Oui, bien sûr... C'est juste que... je ne sais pas très bien quand Levi pourra aller à l'école... »

Ses beaux yeux gris brillent un peu et elle a l'air fatiguée.

« Quel âge a Levi ? » demanda Monsieur Smith en croisant ses mains devant son menton, l'air attentif.

« Bientôt sept ans, » dit Maman, et Levi menace Erwin du regard.

Généralement, quand il dit son âge aux autres enfants, ils se moquent de lui et s'étonnent qu'il ne marche plus à quatre pattes (une fois, un peu avant que lui et Maman ne partent d'En-Bas, Levi a mordu jusqu'au sang le doigt d'un garçon qui s'était moqué de lui). Mais Erwin est trop concentré sur ce qu'il mange.

« Il a encore le temps d'aller à l'école » dit Monsieur Smith en souriant. « Les enfants apprennent à lire vers six ans, donc Levi est un tout petit peu en retard mais rien de dramatique. »

Levi laisse tomber sa fourchette bruyamment et ouvre de grands yeux.

« Je suis pas en retard ? J'croyais qu'on apprenait à lire dès qu'on savait parler ! »s'écrie-t-il.

Monsieur Smith lui sourit avec un air amusé et Erwin le regarde avec des grands yeux, sûrement parce-que ce n'est pas souvent que Levi parle autant.

« Pas du tout, Levi, tu n'es pas en retard. Le soir, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, et Erwin t'aidera à apprendre à lire. Et je t'aiderais aussi, si tu veux bien. »

« Monsieur Smith, » le coupe Maman. « Je ne peux pas accepter, je ne peux pas... »

Et puis elle s'interrompt.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Erwin manque cruellement d'amis, et ça me fait plaisir d'aider Levi. »

« Non » dit Maman d'un ton ferme. « Je vous remercie, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Maman, pourquoi ? Tu voulais bien l'autre jour» demande Levi.

Il ne discute jamais, d'habitude, parce-qu'il sait que Maman sait toujours quoi faire. Mais malgré lui, il aimerait bien revoir Erwin et apprendre à lire.

« Levi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne pourrais pas vous rendre ce service, et je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. »

Maman a le même ton ferme qu'elle utilisait parfois En-Bas quand certains hommes venaient chez eux et qu'ils commençaient à parler à Levi.

Un silence s'ensuit, et Levi se mord la lèvre en attendant. Il n'aime pas quand Maman parle fort, et il a peur qu'elle veuille partir.

« Entendu, Madame Ackerman » dit Monsieur Smith. « Mais réfléchissez-y, et si vous changez d'avis, Erwin peut toujours proposer son aide, je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir et vous ne me devrez rien.»

Ils recommencent à manger sans plus en parler et Levi essaye de ne pas trop montrer qu'il boude. Il n'aime pas les étrangers non plus, mais il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Maman refuse l'aide de Monsieur Smith. C'est vrai qu'elle lui a toujours dit qu'il vaut mieux éviter de donner des services qu'on ne peut pas rendre, mais pour lui c'est un peu compliqué et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est étudier Erwin et voir s'il est vraiment aussi bizarre qu'il en a l'air.

Mais il oublie bien vite toutes ces questions quand Erwin leur présente un gâteau qui sent délicieusement bon. Un crumble aux prunes, leur dit-il. Levi n'en a jamais goûté et il le trouve tellement délicieux que pour une fois, il se salit les mains et les recouvre de prunes sucrées toutes collantes. Erwin et lui se lavent les mains dans le grand évier (avec un tabouret pour Levi), et quand ils reviennent vers la table, Erwin demande s'ils peuvent aller jouer dans sa chambre.

« Bien sûr, » dit Maman en lui souriant. « Tu peux y aller, Levi. »

Levi la regarde, puis Monsieur Smith.

« Non » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Erwin, déçu.

« J'veux pas. J'reste avec toi, Maman » dit Levi en fixant Monsieur Smith du regard.

« Tout va bien, Levi, tu peux aller jouer avec Erwin » lui sourit Maman.

« Non, ou alors tu viens avec nous» dit-il plus fort.

Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il refuse de laisser Maman avec Monsieur Smith. Il n'a rien fait contre eux, mais il n'aime pas l'idée de la laisser toute seule avec lui. Quand ils étaient En-Bas, parfois des hommes l'emmenaient et quand elle rentrait à la maison, elle pleurait un peu.

Elle lui tend la main et il se rapproche pour la prendre.

« Levi, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien m'arriver, je te le promets. Tu dois penser à toi, mon trésor. Tu ne veux pas aller voir la chambre d'Erwin ? » demande-t-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non, j'irai pas » dit-il, et il sent sa gorge lui faire mal et ses yeux le piquer. Il _déteste_ pleurer alors il essaye de se retenir.

« Erwin, pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas quelques affaires ? Levi et toi pourrez jouer ici. J'allais proposer du thé à Madame Ackerman, vous pourrez en profiter aussi » dit Monsieur Smith.

Levi se retourne et Erwin le regarde d'un air suppliant. Alors Levi hoche la tête, et murmure un petit « d'accord » qui fait partir Erwin plus vite qu'un coup de fusil.

Levi garde la main de Maman dans la sienne le temps qu'il revienne, les bras chargés de livres et de plusieurs boîtes. Avec un grand sourire, Erwin s'installe près de l'âtre, sur le tapis où il y a deux gros fauteuils.

« Vas-y », murmure Maman en lui souriant.

Il lâche sa main lentement et s'éloigne en gardant un œil sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne va pas disparaître. Levi fait la grimace en voyant Erwin assis par terre, mais après une petite inspection il décide que le tapis a l'air propre et il s'assied à son tour, juste en face de lui.

Erwin a ramené trois livres, deux petits et un gros, tous marrons. Mais ce sont surtout les boîtes qui intéressent Levi, car il ne sait pas du tout à quoi elles servent. Il y en a deux grandes et carrés, en bois avec des dessins colorés peints dessus et des formes bizarres. Et puis deux plus petites, aussi en bois, et Levi n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trouve dedans. Il observe sans faire de bruit pendant qu'Erwin les place devant lui.

« Auquel veux-tu jouer ? » demande-t-il, l'air tout excité.

Levi rougit. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'Erwin veut dire, et il continue de fixer les boîtes en priant très fort pour que tout à coup, il comprenne à quoi elles servent. Erwin attend poliment, mais Levi a beau se concentrer, il ne sait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

« J'sais pas» marmonne-t-il.

« Veux-tu que je t'expliques les règles de chaque jeu ? » demande Erwin sans se moquer.

Levi se mord la lèvre et hoche de la tête. Il aurait bien aimé impressionner Erwin, pour une fois, mais maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à écouter ses explications. Il déplie ses jambes de dessous ses fesses pour les mettre sur le côté et être plus confortable, jette un dernier coup d’œil à la table où Maman et Monsieur Smith discutent pendant que Monsieur Smith prépare le thé, et puis se concentre sur Erwin.

**

Erwin a bien fait attention de n'apporter aucun jeu qui nécessite de savoir lire, sans quoi Levi se sentirait encore gêné. Il prend la première grande boîte, celle que Levi est en train d'examiner du regard, et l'avance vers lui.

« C'est un Jeu de Sina. Le but est de traverser les trois Murs sans tomber dans les pièges, et d'arriver jusqu'au Palais du Roi ! Oh mais... »

Il réalise seulement maintenant que sur le plateau de jeu, il y a des nombres...

« Non, ce jeu-là n'est pas terrible, en fait » et il s'apprête à écarter la boîte mais Levi le regarde d'un air furieux.

« Je sais compter ! » s'écrie-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demande Erwin sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

« Jusqu'à cinquante... » murmure Levi en évitant son regard.

« C'est déjà très bien ! » dit Erwin, admiratif. « Tu dois avoir une très bonne mémoire ! Ce jeu-là va jusqu'à 70. On pourra y jouer un autre jour si tu veux, tu apprendras de nouveaux nombres ! »

Levi hausse les épaules mais il ne dit pas non, et Erwin met le Jeu de Sina de côté pour une autre fois. Il prend une deuxième boîte de forme rectangulaire et la coulisse pour en faire tomber des petites pièces en bois où sont peints des points noirs.

« Je sais jouer à ça » dit Levi en se mettant à quatre pattes pour prendre une des pièces.

« Oh ! Tu veux faire une partie ? » demande Erwin.

Assis sur ses talons, Levi continue de regarder la pièce, la retournant entre ses petits doigts. Son regard est attiré par une des grosses boîtes carrés dont le couvercle est décoré d'un titan grossièrement peint en rouge.

« C'est quoi ? » demande-t-il en la désignant.

Erwin fait coulisser le couvercle de la boîte et la vide de son contenu. Des gros disques de différentes couleurs en tombent, dont un plus épais avec une tête de titan, la même que celle peinte sur le couvercle. Il y a aussi trois petits maillets en bois.

« C'est le jeu du Grand Titan » explique Erwin en souriant. « Tu entasses les disques de bois sans qu'ils tombent, » (il en entasse quatre pour montrer à Levi ) «tu mets la tête du Grand Titan au sommet, et ensuite tu dois faire tomber le plus de disques possible sans que la tête ne tombe!»1

Levi fronce les sourcils en fixant les gros yeux de la figure. Il prend l'un des petits maillets, se met sur ses genoux, la figure au niveau du sol, et donne un coup dans le premier cercle de bois qui quitte la petite colonne sans rien faire tomber.

« Bravo! » le félicite Erwin. « Alors, tu veux y jouer ? »

Levi hoche la tête vigoureusement, les mèches de ses cheveux gigotant devant son visage. Au même moment, Madame Ackerman leur apporte à chacun une tasse de thé et une petite assiette de biscuits que Papa a fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle regarde Levi en souriant et caresse l'arrière de sa tête avant de regagner la table. Erwin se demande comment c'est d'avoir une Maman (il ne se rappelle pas la sienne), et si Madame Ackerman se serait bien entendu avec Madame Smith.

Pendant qu'il rêvasse un peu, Levi a entassé cinq cercles de bois et maintenant, il souffle doucement sur son thé pour le refroidir tout en observant Erwin.

« On n'a qu'à jouer l'un après l'autre, et celui qui fait tomber le Titan a perdu. Tu peux commencer si tu veux » propose Erwin en prenant un biscuit.

Ils jouent pendant plus d'une demie-heure. Levi est doué, il se concentre bien pour son âge et il est habile, mesurant bien la force qu'il faut utiliser pour ne pas faire tomber la colonne. Deux ou trois fois, il la fait tomber, et au début il ravale des jurons, les sourcils froncés et la figure rouge de frustration. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Erwin remarque qu'il prend le jeu un peu moins sérieusement et que ses yeux brillent ; à chaque fois qu'il fait tomber la colonne, il fait un petit saut de déception à peine perceptible, mais on dirait presque qu'il va sourire en pensant que comme ça, il a le droit de réessayer.

Pendant ce temps, Papa et Madame Ackerman continuent de discuter. Ils parlent du travail de Madame Ackerman (dans une auberge?), de l'école de Papa, et à un moment Papa propose à nouveau son aide pour que Levi apprenne à lire, mais Madame Ackerman refuse poliment.

Et soudain, le bruit de la colonne qui s'écroule, et puis un éclat de rire résonne dans la pièce et tout le monde se tait.

Levi a les mains sur la bouche, l'air choqué. Il était tellement pris par le jeu qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'un rire lui a échappé, et tout le monde le regarde d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes avant que Papa ne se mette à rire à son tour, bientôt suivi de Madame Ackerman.

Erwin, lui, a toujours les yeux fixés sur Levi, car il n'en revient pas d'avoir vu le petit garçon si taciturne éclater de rire, même pendant deux secondes. Son sourire était ravissant, ses yeux gris brillants, et le son de sa voix lorsqu'il a rit comme un petit oiseau qui chante au soleil.

Levi a les joues plus rouges que jamais et il a retrouvé son air boudeur, visiblement gêné d'avoir baissé sa garde. Erwin lui sourit en lui proposant de continuer à jouer, mais Levi fait non de la tête. Erwin est un peu déçu (il ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre encore le rire de Levi), mais il range les disques de bois et les maillets et propose à Levi de feuilleter un livre ensemble. Levi se rapproche timidement, tout en gardant un peu ses distances, juste assez prêt pour voir le livre de Contes qu'Erwin a ouvert devant eux. Erwin évite les contes les plus effrayants (surtout celui de l'Ogre et celui du Faucheur Invisible) pour que Levi ne fasse pas de cauchemars. Il lui lit le Conte des Sept chatons et de la cloche à beurre et celui du Roi et du vieux sorcier, et Levi se mord un peu les doigts au moment où le Roi attrape des pustules.

Ils n'ont pas le temps d'en lire un troisième, car Madame Ackerman vient leur annoncer qu'il est temps pour eux de rentrer. Erwin jette un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et constate qu'il fait déjà bien noir dehors. Le temps a passé tellement vite pendant qu'il jouait avec Levi ! Le petit garçon semble penser la même chose lorsqu'il regarde dehors. Leurs regards se croisent mais ils ne disent rien.

Madame Ackerman aide Levi à enfiler son manteau vert et puis elle enfile le sien en remerciant Papa et Erwin pour cette agréable soirée.

« Levi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Merci M'sieur pour la nourriture et merci Erwy pour les jeux... » marmonne-t-il en rougissant.

« De rien, Levi. Tu reviendras jouer bientôt, j'espère ? » demande Papa en tapotant sa tête doucement.

Levi lève la tête pour interroger sa maman du regard.

« Dans quelques jours, peut-être », sourit-elle d'un air un peu fatigué.

« Je retourne à l'école dans deux jours ! » s'exclame Erwin sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il espère revoir Levi avant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible d'ici là » soupire Madame Ackerman.

Erwin sent une boule se former dans son estomac, et malgré tout il est soulagé de voir que Levi a l'air aussi déçu que lui.

« Notre porte sera toujours ouverte à Levi et à vous, il pourra venir quand il veut ! Erwin termine ses cours à quatre heures, et moi aussi » dit Papa.

«Je suis sûre que nous trouverons du temps » assure Madame Ackerman. « Merci encore et bonne nuit. »

Papa leur ouvre la porte, et avant de passer le palier, Levi se retourne et lance un timide « bonne chance pour l'école » avant de se précipiter dehors.

Plus tard dans son lit, Erwin entend encore l'éclat de rire de Levi et il s'endort avec son joli sourire flottant devant ses paupières.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Inspiré du jeu traditionnel japonais [Daruma Otoshi](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daruma_Otoshi)


End file.
